


Evil Bred

by FunYUNDERE



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types, The Evil Dead (1981 2013)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dendrophilia, Multi, Possession, Tentacles, Triple Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Imagines/reader-inserts for the Evil Dead franchise.





	Evil Bred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: “Do you mind doing an imagine for evil dead where the tree actually fucks you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Darn!_ Writing this got me _soaked_.

Imagine going after Mia when she runs away from the cabin. When you see her car’s gone off the road into some water, you park and frantically strip off your outer clothing before diving in. Before you can get anywhere near her, Mia opens the door and is submerged. 

As she swims to the muddy shore, you lose sight of her and call out. Mia screams and you hear her take off into the woods. Thinking your friend spotted something dangerous in the water, you follow. Just as she’s about to stumble into a tangle of branches, you grab her and spin around. 

Unfortunately, this causes you to trip into the bleak flora instead. As you stand up the branches, miraculously, seem to be supporting you. For maybe fifteen seconds you stand still as more of your surrounding becomes animate. Then the wooden hold on your limbs tighten. A couple of thin branches slip into your panties, tearing them away. Leaving you exposed. 

Before they can damage your bra, you get with the program and awkwardly unhook it. More tendril-like branches draw closer in order to frame your nipples, your neck, your lips. Next you feel the same two branches that relieved you of your underwear prod your labia before entering. The penetration isn’t terribly comfortable but, eerily enough, you’re wet. But then your hole is painfully stretched until you think you’re going to start bleeding if the tree doesn’t stop. 

Then you feel something slick and heavy spiraling up your leg. Just as the tentacular

 _...vine? Collection of vines?_ your brain tried to compute. _What the_ hell is that slimy thing _?_

Whatever it is, once it’s made its way to your upper thigh you resign yourself to the violation. Wincing as your orifice is flooded with the sinister appendage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterward, you look around for your bra and see it hanging from a nonchalant branch, haha.
> 
> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


End file.
